ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Safe House
Safe House is an upcoming Tomas 10 episode. Summary Tomas volunteers to try to escape the Safe House in order to test the security system. But the Junkman has other ideas, trapping Tomas inside with several villains that he helped put away. Plot Safe House “The Safe House will soon be the pinnacle of ultra-maximum security incarceration. Put an alien in here and, trust me, he’s never getting out.” A general said. “Music to my ears, general. Now that we’re putting this disgrace behind bars, I don’t want him seeing the light of day anytime soon.” Jonah said. “You don’t have to take quite so much pleasure in this, Jonah.” The police chief said. “Oh, but I do. I really, really do.” Jonah replied. The police officer opened up a three door cell and pushed in Jet Stream. Next, they shut the doors. First steel bars, second one foot thick steel door, followed by a laser door. “Wow, I’m in this place for less than five minutes and I’ve already got my own room.” I said. After that, I flew up to the camera on the ceiling. “Just remember I’m only here to test this new jail. So if you’re watching, and I know you are prickle puss, don’t get any ideas.” I said. “Yeah, yeah.” He said. Meanwhile, outside the Safe House, a truck was heading towards it. The Safe House looks like a large building resembling the White House. The truck approached the Safe House and stopped at the front gate. “I’m here to make another delivery for the security system.” The driver said. The security guard checked his papers and documents. “Alright, everything seems to be in order, go right ahead.” He said, then opened the gate for him. The driver drove inside and then stopped the truck again. Inside the truck, it was revealed that a miniature Spykeback was forcing the man to cover for him. “Nice work.” The mini Spykeback said. “Now that your assistance is no longer needed,” he said then transformed into a mini Teleportal and teleported him back where he came from. After that, the mini Teleportal got in the driver’s seat and continued driving. The mini Teleportal was Tom Maggi. “I never thought I’d find myself breaking into prison.” He said. Tom Maggi is my defective clone that was created by the Junkman in another effort to defeat me. The defect is, Tom is only half my size and has the size of an eight year old. HAving my DNA, he also has my alien shapesjifting abilities. However, as a bonus from the Junkman, Tom can transform from alien to alien by thougt. Tom had previously worked for the Junkman but after I convinced him the Junkman only used him for evil, we worked together to stop him. After that, he flew off to see the world and I haven’t seen him since, until now. Tom drove the truck over to the water drain. Next, he turned into Spykeback and cut out a square over the bars. After that he transformed into Elekid and zapped the bars. “Security bypassed.” The computer said. After that, he transformed into Common Cold. He used his acid spit around the borders to open a path for him and then jumped inside. “If breaking out is this easy then this shouldn’t take any longer than a few minutes.” He commented. Meanwhile, back in the control room, they were all watching me with every screen and monitor showing the camera with me, “Ha! He’s been sitting there for about ten minutes. He’s got no clue on what to do.” Jonah stated. “You’ll be sure to read about this on tomorrows paper, the story’s already been written.” He said. Meanwhile, back in my cell, I kept thinking. I was pretty sure that Jonah must have jumping with joy that one of these “alien heroes” was put behind bars and couldn’t escape. I couldn’t blame him. I checked every inch of the cell, it was seamless. I wanted the vault to be escape proof, but it would be hilarious to see the look on Jolly man’s face if I escaped. I can’t play jailbird forever. Pretty soon I’ll have to either ask to be released or make my move, before I turn back to normal. Back in the control room, they kept an eye on me. I took a deep breath, mixed the ingredients in my body to create a sticky foam instead of air. Next, I began shooting it all over my cell and then the camera. “What’s he up to?” Jonah asked. “He’s making his move.” The general stated. “What move? He still can’t get out.” The police chief said. “And my men will…” “… be here any second.” I finished. “Time for me to get out of here.” I said, finishing the job. Outside the cell door, two security guards arrived with gas masks. “Releasing tranquilizer gas into the cell.” One of them said. “We’re in position.” The other said, then he opened the cell door. They looked inside and all they saw was the room covered in blue foam. “Sir, I don’t see the prisoner.” He said. “He must be in there, move in.” the chief said. The two security guards walked in and got stuck in the sticky foam. Then, one of them noticed a big bump in the ceiling. “That must be him.” He said. “Alright, we know you’re in there.” The other side poking it with his club. “I wouldn’t poke that if I were you.” I said, jumping out of the wall. The big bump released the tranquilizer gas on them. Next, I jumped over them, removed their gas masks, and locked them inside. “I warned them.” I pointed out. Next, I began running out. A door was about to close, but I blasted air and I managed to slip through just in time. “Oh and prickle puss, Ta-Da!” I said. Back in the control room, Jonah growled in annoyance. “Chief, if that menace isn’t back behind bars in six point two seconds, I’ll…” he began. “Calm down, Jameson. Getting out of the cell was only half the battle.” The chief said. Then, he announced to everyone. “Lockdown.” All the doors began to shut themselves. I was passing through as many as I could by flying past them before they closed, but pretty soon I was running out of options. “Gas every corridor.” The chief ordered. The worker pulled the lever, but nothing happened. “Sir, the gas, it won’t activate.” He stated. “Why isn’t that door closed?” Jonah asked. “What part of lockdown didn’t you understand?” the chief asked. “Sir, I hit the command sequence all doors should be closed.” The worker replied. “Nothing’s happening.” “What’s going on?” the chief asked. “You’ve been hacked warden. Your men are no longer in electronic control of the prison.” The general stated. “Then we’ll regain control the old fashion way.” The chief said, then announced to everyone, “All officers mobilize. Code Red.” He said. The officers in the room tried to run out, but the doors wouldn’t open. “We’re locked in.” one of them stated. In all the other rooms and stations with officers, they were also trapped. “Every single one of my men are trapped inside their stations.” The chief realized. “But how did the Air Head do it!?” Jonah asked. Outside the Safe House, the Junkman was hovering overhead on a glider. He was the one who hacked the Safe House and was controlling everything with a remote. “With guards all locked up, I help or will hurt, my old friend, Tomas. I’m in a ranging mood today.” He stated. Meanwhile, I was about to transform back to normal. I managed to get past three final doors before turning back to normal. Luckily, they didn’t have a camera in this hall. “I’m surprised they haven’t come for me yet. Next, I went into a elevator shaft and began climbing up. Outside, the Junkman had activated the elevator and ran it up. The elevator began going up. I had only managed to climb up one floor, but the elevator was too close. “This’ll have to be my floor.” I said, and jumped out, just before the elevator passed by me. I watched it continue up and crash into the top floor. “Whoa, that was close.” I said. Next, I quickly slid under a closing door. This landed me in the average jail part of the prison, for criminals that can be subdued by just the bars. They all got up and came to the bars as soon as I walked in. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little boy, Tomas.” Hexagon said. “Oh, six sided shape, I see you’re rooming with your brother, shaped like a stop sign.” I teased. “It’s about time you ended up here.” Octagon said. “Forget it, Doppelts. I’m only testing this place.” I said. “That’s what they want you to think.” Black Spider said. “Black Spider, sharing a room with Slash. How’s that working out for you?” I asked. “Open up these cell doors and we’ll show you.” Slash replied. “Tempting, but not today.” I said. “So you just stopped by to gloat?” Yassen Gregorvich asked. “Well I was in the neighborhood, so how could I resist tormenting all the crooks, freaks, and thugs I put away?” I replied. Unfortunately, for me, the Junkman was watching and listening to the whole thing. “Ooh, this is gonna be good.” He said, then unlocked all the cell doors in the room. I stood back as I saw all the criminals get out of their cells and surround me. “Ok, maybe ‘torment’ was the wrong word.” I said. Then I heard a noise. I looked at my watch and it was good to go. “Or maybe it wasn’t.” I said, then transformed into Common Cold. “Take him, he can’t stop all of us.” One of them said. Then two of them charged at me. I dropped two mud balls and jumped over them. They slipped and fell on two other guys. “Now, now, boys. No pushing, no shoving, a single file line is the polite way to attack the hero.” I said, sticky sneezing three more to the wall. Next, I used my disease ray to weaken four more. After that, I sticky sneezed them together and swung them around, slamming them into others. After that, six tried to tackle me, but I evaporated and they hit themselves and were weakened. Next, I solidified and sticky sneezed them to the ground. After that, I evaporated and flew myself over to the corner of the next floor and the wall. From up there I continued throwing mud balls and sticky sneezing at them. “Who would have known that convicted felons could be so unmannerly?” I joked. “We’re wasting an opportunity.” Yassen said. “Doppelts, we need to get organized.” He said “You got yourself a team, Yassen.” Octagon said. “We want in too.” Black Spider said, along with Slash. “So what have we got?” Yassen asked. “We’ve got quite a weapon.” Octagon replied. “See when you have a twin brother and you share a cell with the guy, you learn a lot about him. Especially if he’s real or not.” Octagon said, pressing a button on Hexagon’s back. Hexagon then grew out high tech weapons and lasers. “Oh, really? I thought he was another one of your drones.” I said. Next, the Hexagon drone turned towards me and began blasting at me. He continued to fire at me as I continued to dodge. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” Yassen said. Inside one of the cells, an unknown figure was watching this. Suddenly, a laser came down from the ceiling and cut a hole. “Oh, now what?” he asked. Suddenly, a mini Brainiac’s head popped out. “Hello, sir.” Tom said. I continued dodging the blasts as the Hexagon drone continued to shoot. “I wonder why the cavalry hasn’t shown up. I better play keep away until I can come up with, I don’t know, a plan.” I said, dodging more blasts. Next, I tried throwing a few mud balls as him, but he blasted them all. Just then, three Billy Numerous’s came running in. “Ready for revenge?” one of them asked. “Time for our rematch.” Another one said. “Oh, great. I hate these guys.” I said, running back. “I love these guys!” Jonah stated. “Ha, someone should give them their own show.” He stated. “Jonah, you can’t seriously be routing against Common Cold. He’s our only hope of regaining control of the prison.” The general pointed out. “Well?” he asked. “I’m thinking, I’m thinking.” Jonah said, trying to decide. Back in the cell, Tom had turned back to normal now and was talking to the unknown figure. “Tom Maggi what were you thinking?” he asked. “That a friend of mine shouldn’t be rotting away in prison.” Tom replied. “And what if you got caught? The last thing I want is another innocent person ending up in prison because of me.” The figure stated. “Beside, your timing couldn’t be worse. The nation’s greatest crooks and thieves are trying to exterminate Common Cold.” he said. Tom jumped down from the ceiling. “Common Cold? Here?” Tom asked. Outside, I was still trying to avoid the Billy’s. I sticky sneezed one to the wall and threw at mud ball at one’s face and feet. Unfortunately, the third Billy created two more clones to take their place. Next, I evaporated and drifted behind them, knocking them out in the process. After that, Octagon punched me in the face. Next, Black Spider kicked me right into the Hexagon drone, who grabbed me and wouldn’t let go. “Hold him tight, Hexagon. I need the workout.” Yassen said, getting ready to punch me. “Oh boys,” they heard someone call. “Is Common Cold really the best playmate around?” Tom asked. The unknown figure pulled Tom back in. “Tom have you lost your mind?” he asked. “What can I say? I owe a rescue.” Tom said. “There’s a kid? Here?” Slash said, confused. “Brilliant deduction, Sherlock.” I said, then kicked Yassen back with both feet. Just then, a mini XLR8 ran behind him, turned into a mini Fourarms, grabbed Yassen, and threw him aside. “What was your first clue, Tomas? The voice? The hair? The incredible resemblance?” Tom asked. Next, I evaporated out of the Hexagon drone’s grip. Then, I solidified and tripped him, then followed up by using my acid spit to melt him. After that, I was attack by Slash. I made a mud ball and said, “Here’s mud in your eyes.” Then threw it at his face. Next, I threw him up and kicked him at Octagon. After that, I sticky sneezed them together. Tom turned into Teleportal to easily stop Black Spider from doing anything. Next, the two of us were back to back. Next, we both ran into the cell with the mysterious figure. I tried closing the door, but it continued to push outward. “The door’s fighting me.” I said. Tom transformed into Fourarms and tried to help, but it still wouldn’t shut. So instead, I used my sticky sneeze to seal the door. “That’ll buy us some time, at least.” I said. The figure stepped away from me. Outside the cell, they all tried to pull open the door, but it wouldn’t work. The goop had sealed it tight. However, the Junkman was still watching and knew what was going on. “So, I wasn’t the only one who decided to use the Safe House for mischief tonight.” He said. “But if Tomas thinks the defective clone evens his odds, then the Junkman will have to open a few more pods.” He said, pressing another button. Inside the Safe House, the Junkman released the Gorilla Boss and Massive. “Ok, what’s going on?” Massive asked. “The Junkman is your savior.” The Junkman announced over the speakers. “You owe him a favor. Tomas is trapped in the prison. Put him out of commission.” The Junkman ordered. “The little brat is here?” the Gorilla Boss asked, then ran over to find me. But Massive stayed behind. “Why would I do your dirty work, Junkman? I’m already in prison. What else can you do to me?” he asked. “Eliminate you if you refuse to eliminate the boy.” The Junkman replied. Back in the cell, Yassen was ordering everyone to open the door, but they were unable to. It was a good thing too, because I had already turned back to normal. “Tom, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” I said. “What are you doing here anyways?” I asked. “Oh, you won’t like it cuz.” Tom began. “Tom don’t.” the figure said. “But I’m here to bust out a friend.” Tom finished, pulling the figure into the light to reveal who it was. “Tomas, meet Aldonquince Lumpus.” As soon as I saw his face I knew who he was. He was the man I refused to remember, yet I always did. The untold story of when I was ten years old and was ambushed by a man on the street. I was riding my scooter down the street, making it back to my old house, when I came to a driveway. I stopped to make sure there was no car coming out of the parking lot, and just in front of me, I saw the bullets ripple into the sidewalk, leaving marks on the concrete. If I hadn’t stopped or have been a foot closer, I would have been hit. I looked around for the shooter, but all I could see was an innocent acting man across the street. Just standing there, hiding something on the other side of him. I couldn’t see for sure, but my instincts knew it was him. The man Tom was trying to rescue, trying to murder me. Suddenly, a surge of anger ran through me. Outside the cell, they were still trying to open the door. Suddenly, the Gorilla Boss arrived. “Is the little brat in there?” He asked. Yassen nodded. The Gorilla Boss walked up to the cell and pushed everyone aside. “Them move it, pipsqueaks.” He said. Then, he easily pulled out the door and tore through the goop, only to find that the cell was empty and that we had escaped the same way Tom came in. This, of course, made them all angry. We were crawling through the vent following Tom in the front, Lumpus in the middle, and me in the back. “Just so you know, there is no way I’m letting you break this guy out.” I informed Tom. “Says the cousin desperate for his cousin’s help.” Tom replied. “Not that desperate. I’ll never be that desperate.” I stated. “Wow, Lumpus, what’d you do to this guy?” Tom asked. Back at our empty cell, Massive had just arrived. “I’ll get them out of there.” He said. “Do it.” Yassen said. Massive then activated his powers. “It’s a little trade, cuz. I help you get the prison under control and you look the other way for Lumpus.” Tom said. “Do you know what happened the last time I looked the other way for Lumpus?” I asked. “You’re my defective clone, you have some of my memories, do you have this one?” “Is it me or is it getting awkward in here?” Lumpus asked. “And I feel like the vent is getting weaker.” He said. He was right about the vent, Massive’s gravity powers were coming after us. I activated the watch and transformed into Upchuck. “We’re here.” I said, then bite into the vent and opened up a hole for us. Tom transformed into Ditto and cloned enough to make a ladder. Lumpus climbed down the latter of mini Dittos and got to the ground. “Tomas, the gravity is here.” One Ditto said. I turned around and it was extremely close to us now. But there wasn’t enough time for us to get through before it would get us. “I really hope I can swallow gravity.” I said, then opened wide and the gravity poured into my mouth. Tom’s Dittos had gotten down and turned back to normal. I fell back and upchucked a ball of gravity. Luckily, the ball of gravity broke my fall. “Eating gravity is the weirdest feeling.” I stated, then upchuck all of the rest out. “Where are we now?” I asked. “Back in the vault.” Tom replied. We were inside a large room, that was inside a vault. The entire room was surrounded by giant air tanks. “These tanks hold the entire prison’s tranquilizer gas.” Tom explained. “Can you activate them? Spread the gas throughout the prison?” I asked. “Don’t you think the warden would have tried that?” Tom replied. “Sorry, cuz but someone needs to lure the cons here, seal them in, and manually open the tanks.” Tom informed. “But whoever did that would be trapped inside with the others.” I said. “That’s our dilemma.” Tom stated. Later, the Junkman was watching as I made my way back to the others. “This kid’s dumber than I thought.” The Junkman said. “Although, he’s made me say that before. I wonder what he’s up to. It should be entertaining to watch.” He said. We had waited for the watch to turn me back to normal for me to go find them. They wouldn’t be lured so easily if I were an alien, so I’d have to be quick, and appear defenseless. I found them back at our old cell. “Send the little guy in.” the Gorilla Boss said. “I don’t take orders from oversized primates.” Billy stated. “Excuse me fellas, but did any of you misbegotten malcontents misplace an extremely awesome shape shifting powerhouse?” I asked getting their attention. “I believe the clever term of phrase you’re looking for is ‘Get him.’” I said. “Get him!” they all said at once. “And that’s my cue.” I said, activating the watch. They all charged at me, but I transformed into XLR8. I turned around and began leading them to the vault. “Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can’t catch me. I’m XLR8.” I taunted them. I made sure to run slow enough for them to follow me, but fast enough for them to not be able to catch me. Next, I ran down the stairs, with multiple Billy’s after me. I pulled out a fire extinguisher and used to attack them. I slammed it into them and their heads and sprayed it at them to distract and/or trip the others. The last one managed to beat me down, but I sprayed the foam in his mouth before he could duplicate and then knocked him out. Once I exited the stairs, I saw the elevator next to me arrive, carrying all the other villains. “And you guys got to take the shortcut? How is that fair?” I asked. Then, I went right back to running from them and they went back to chasing me. “Hey, Massive, I bet you can’t hit me from there with your gravity powers.” I taunted. “I’ll take that bet.” Massive said, then blasted a beam of gravity. Then I used my real speed to run back and puss Slash in the way. He was hit by the beam and was slammed down against the ground. “Ha ha, sucker.” I called out, then continued running. I finally led them into the vault room and hid next to the door. They all charged in right behind me and began searching for me. “Where’d that little pest get to now?” Yassen asked. “Ahh, I never get tired of hearing that.” I said, then ran out the door, closed the vault door, and locked the door shut. “Sweet dreams, cell mates.” I said. “Is he kidding?” The Gorilla Boss asked, then began pushing his way towards the exit. “No door stops the Gorilla Boss for long.” He said. “I won’t need long.” Lumpus said. Then, he opened the tranquilizer gas and released it all over the room. Tom and I had managed to escape the Safe House, but Tom seemed upset. He was remembering what happened earlier, how we solved our dilemma. We were in the vault room trying to figure out how we were going to trap them in there. “I’ll have to do it.” Lumpus said. “What?” Tom asked. “For years I’ve been doing the wrong thing. I did many crimes, but I took pride in never hurting anyone. I never even carried a gun. But as I got older, I got slower, and I became afraid. I made horrible mistakes from then on. One of them was leaving path of murder victims to lead away the cops. The day I tried to end, this boy’s life was one of the worst things I tried to do. Once I met you, I swore I would never do anything like that ever again.” He informed us, but mainly Tom. “I know I have to pay for my crime, so I’ll turn on the gas.” He volunteered. “That won’t make us even.” I stated. “You’re not forgiven." “I understand.” Lumpus said. “Well I don’t. You don’t have to do this.” Tom said. “I’m sorry, Tom, but I do. Right now, prison is where I need to be.” He said. Back in the vault all the villains were knocked out by the tranquilizer gas, including Lumpus. Outside the Safe House, the Junkman was annoyed with the results. “No, no no! An entire penitentiary full of Tomas haters and still he escapes! Well fine. I’m done messing around.” He said then flew down towards me. “I was walking away, when I heard something coming. I turned around, saw the Junkman and dove out of the way, just in time for his bomb to miss. Tom heard the blast and rushed over to see what it was. He saw me transform into Spykeback and dodge more bombs being thrown by the Junkman. I ran over, grew hook like spikes on my feet and began running up the wall to the roof. Once I reached the top, the Junkman ambushed me with bombs and wouldn’t stop. I was getting flung all over. Luckily, a mini Jet Stream came over and shoved the glider out of the way and then pushed away the bomb. The Junkman got ready to throw another bomb at Tom, but then I ambushed him with multiple spikes. The Junkman then decided he was outmatched and flew away laughing evilly. “The Junkman is back.” I said, annoyed. “Tom, thanks for all your…” I began but then he interrupted me. “Listen Tomas, I only did helped you this time because it was the Junkman. But I’ll never forget your betrayal today. I’m going away again. Just as I was ready to come back, I’ve got to go again.” He said, then transformed into Teleportal and teleported away. Meanwhile, back in the control room, they had managed to get control of their systems again. “Sir, we’ve regained control of the entire prison.” The worker informed the chief. “Gotta hand to him. He beat the Safe House and took out every con in this place.” The general said. “It’s a conspiracy! They’re all working together!” Jonah stated. “Oh come on, to what end?” the general asked. “To raise my blood pressure!!” Jonah stated, then stormed out. Later that night, I met up with Fer and Santi to have a late dinner. “So, how was your day at the Safe House?” Fer asked. “It was completely unexpected.” I replied. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Tom Maggi *Fer Maggi (minor) *Santi Diaz (minor) *Police Chief/Warden *General *Jonah Jameson Villians *The Junkman (main villian) *The Gorilla Boss (minor) *The Doppelt Brothers (minor) *Slash (minor) *Massive (minor) *Yassen Gregorvich (minor) *Black Spider (minor) Aliens used By Tomas: *Jet Stream *Common Cold *Upchuck *XLR8 *Spykeback By Tom: *Spykeback *Teleportal *Elekid *Common Cold *Brainiac *XLR8 *Four Arms *Ditto *Jet Stream Trivia *Tomas learns about the Safe House. *The Safe House is the second alien prison. (the first is Area 51) *A secret untold story of Tomas is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes